Venus Bloom
by HarrietScribble
Summary: Jacob has been taken And 'killed' by vampire's back in forkes, Now Renesmey has to do her best to carry on her life in England, Where she meets interesting friends and seacrets are revelild and A Old foe come's back into the picture
1. Prolouge

Venus Bloom.

Prologue.

"NO! NO NO NOOO!" She Screamed "Jacob Come Back - JACOB!"

She Was Imagining it all, Back in Forkes, Back In the Meadow ,Two Vampires, Her Jacob.

She woke Up, Her face sopping wet; A Mixture of Tears and Sweat, only to hear.

"Renesmey! Move your Backside!" Dazed by sudden consciousness she was slow to react "Renesmey?".

"Give Me a MINUIT!" Renesmey shouted back a bit annoyed that her mother had been so impatient as to wait one whole second before

shouting again.

'I am sixteen years old and haven't aged a day in a decade' She thought as she quickly pulled on her sweats 'and I'm still getting told what to do!,

Mum and Dad being Only a few years older than me theoretically shouldn't tell me what to do any more- in my opinion' .

"Renesmey Carlie Cullen if your not down hear in 10 seconds-"Her Mum shouted

"Ok, Ok! I'm coming!" She screamed back.

She ran down the spiral stair case into the off-white living room her Mum and Dad Waiting impatiently by the door,

"What took so long Love?" Her Dad Edward asked

"I needed a human moment! Not all of us can stay awake indefinitely!" She chortled

"So you remember the alibi?" Bella - her mum questioned

She sighed "Yes! You're my Aunt and uncle, I was placed in your care because Dads 'Blood brother' Died".

"Ok Hon, Time for school and don't involve humans into our life, we'll be out by the gates at lunch waiting for you" Bella sighed

"Oh really you think I want some randy child to come near me after-" she couldn't say his name, she loved him, he was her every thing

"After Jacob?" Dad said

"Yes after Jacob" Renesmey frowned "Lets just go to school!" she continued slinging her bag into the back of Mum's BMW.


	2. Chapter 1  School

1. School.

The family pulled into school everyone was staring at them, Renesmey thought it was weird, Her Aunts Alice and Rosalie and her

Uncles Jasper and Emmett were already enrolled in the collage down the road where Bella and Edward would shortly attend and

they greeted the small family in the lot, Unusually Renesmey was so happy to see them.

"Auntie Alice!" Renesmey screeched as she jumped out the car and ran to hug her

"Hey Nes- Um Renesmey!" She beamed a smile at Her, Renesmey figured she was Hopeing she didn't notice what Alice started to call her...

But she did.

"Don't call me that"

"Hey Guys!" Bella and Edward called from behind her

"Dad?" she whispered "everyone is staring what are they thinking?"

"Well all those jocks are thinking 'who the hell are they'... and that group over there are imaging you on their arms as their girlfriend,

also the girls are envious of you" he said chuckling

She was in a bad mood after that, She didn't want to be the subject of every girls hate and every boys lust and most of all She did not want to be in stinking ENGLAND!. She sulked as she walked away from the crew.

"I'm Worried About Her Edward, She's Just not getting over it" Bella whimpered

"She'll be alright, our little Ness is as tough as nails. Come on lets go" Edward said leading her away.

Her first lesson went slow, very slow she had chemistry, which she found highly boring, and her teacher Mr. Palmer made her stand up and talk about herself, she knew from that moment that she was going to really, really Hate him, All the boys were gawking at her and she found it uncomfortable.

Mr. Palmer placed her next to a Beautiful slender girl with Dark Brown hair.

"Hi, My Name is Renesmey Cullen, what's yours?" she said.

"Oh... um you're talking to me?" the beautiful girl said shocked

"Er Yes, am I not allowed to?" Renesmey said confused

"Well, Hotties don't usually talk to freaks" she said

"I'm a freak?" Renesmey Replied a little hurt.

"No, I am" the girl replied quickly

"Why are you a freak? You don't look like a Freak to me" Renesmey said comforting her

"Really?" she said

"Yeah ovcorse, Your so pretty and by your book I'd say smart too" Renesmey said smiling, staring at all her equations.

"Thanks, My name is Tara Bell" Tara said answering her previous question

She smiled "Tara. Its Pretty"

"Thanks So is yours and so unusual" Tara said smiling

"Blame My mum an dad" Renesmey laughed

"Cool! They work around here?" She asked

"Er. No their dead" Living dead she corrected herself in her head.

"I .AM .SO. SORRY" Tara all but whimpered

"Don't worry it was a long time ago" Renesmey lied smoothly " I live with my aunt and uncle"

"They work?" she asked

"Um no... They attend the Collage down the road" Renesmey said

"Ahh" she Said nodding: her eyes closed " My sister Rhanna Goes there"

By lunch Renesmey and Tara were talking like they had known each other there whole lives, Renesmey knew so much about Tara: she lived in the forest too and she was smart and in all Her lessons. She quickly scanned the playground for Her Mum and Dad.

As she suspected they were by the wrought iron gate staring at her, she bit her lip anxiously

"Whats wrong?" Tara said

"I think I'm in trouble, can you excuse me a moment?" Renesmey said

"Yeah 'corse" Tara answered.

She swayed over to the Iron gates "I had the feeling you wanted to talk to me?"

"What are you doing with that human?" Edward interrogated her

"That human is called Tara and she is my friend, and what do you expect me to do? Go through school without any socialisation at all?" She whispered back angry now

"Well no socialisation is better than making friends with her! She cannot be trusted, she's not who you think she is" Edward spat through his teeth

"Who is she then?" Renesmey asked furious

"I don't know, I can't read her mind, Alice can't see her future because your entwined with it, Jazz can't toy with her emotions! You see what I'm getting at here?" Edward asked

"Er, she's different?" Renesmey said

"Yes she has some kind of force field... I don't know, there's something protecting her, I don't think she's safe Love. She's to Freakish, if you understand that?" Edward said quite sincere

"Freakish! coming from a family of vegetarian vampires living human lives! And you call her freakish because Your powers don't work on her, well it wouldn't be the first time that's happened would it?" Renesmey spat shooting a quick glance at Her mum, she turned away and walked back to Tara.

"Everything okay?" Tara asked

"Yeah fine" she lied

"C'mon we got P.e now" Tara said almost buzzing. 'What the hell is P.E?' Renesmey thought utterly confused

"P.E?" Renesmey asked

"Oh yeah Your American, Physical Education ..." Tara Paused reading Renesmey expression, there was no hope for her, Renesmey didn't understand a word Tara said

"You would call it Gym" Tara said in explanation

"Oh why didn't you say that in the first place?" Renesmey asked, Tara laughed

"I did, you didn't understand, it's like your from a different planet" Tara laughed again, she grabbed Renesmey' hand and led her to Gym.

At the end of the day Tara and Renesmey were having a deep convocation as they walked back to there house's, as it turns out Tara lives five minuets away from Renesmey

"So have you been in any relationships?" Tara questioned Renesmey.

Renesmey felt anger wash over Her but she didn't want to be rude so she decided to tell Tara about Jacob...

"Yeah I have" Renesmey said.

Tara gasped "Spill!"

"Well... were I used to live in Forkes, Washington, I had a boyfriend Jacob he was a Quileute" Renesmey explained

"What's a Quileute?" Tara asked

"Oh yeah Your English" Renesmey mocked "Quileute' are Indians… a sort of tribe, any way he lived on the La Push reservation and ...

Don't laugh, he was like a protector, him and his friends protected the town and stuff, and I loved him" Renesmey said looking at the floor.

"You could have made it easier for yourself and said he was a werewolf you know!" Tara laughed

"WHAT?" Renesmey half screamed at her

"Oh did you not know the protectors in La Push are werewolves?" Tara said looking ashamed with her self

"Yes I knew that! How do you know?" Renesmey said

"I have a secret, I was waiting for the right time to tell you" Tara replied wary of Renesmey

"Tell me" Renesmey demanded

" I'm... a... a... Witch." Tara closed her eyes as she said it.

whoa Renesmey had to catch Her breath "And your a half breed vampire" Tara said,

Her eyes widened HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW? lots of questions raced through Renesmey' mind 'was she going to tell anyone?'

'how long before grampa Carlisle finds out and the rest of the fami-' .

"I won't tell any body, and your family will be safe I know how much they mean to you" Tara interrupted Renesmey' urgent thoughts

"How did you know I am a vampire" Renesmey asked

"I see the future like your aunt Alice, I see peoples true faces And I can do magick" Tara replied almost smugly.

"You have to come to my house and explain to my father" Renesmey said as she pulled Tara on to her back and ran through the woods as fast as a speeding bullet.


	3. Chapter 2  Explanation

2. Explanation.

As they approached the house Renesmey could Hear her Mum and Dads muffled voices, she took a deep breath and walked through the door with Tara still intact and called out "MUM DAD COME DOWN HERE!" in a second her mother and father were in front of them

"You brought it back with you!" her mother shrieked

In that instant Tara was talking under her breath, mumbling something in Latin.

Tara's hands lit up in flames, as she protected her self "No Tara my Mother didn't mean it like that we bring no harm to you" she stared into Tara's eyes and her hands went out.

"What was that?" Edward said

"I'm a witch" Tara said

"Would that be the reason I can't read your mind ... er Tara?" Edward said with shock waves rippling off him so hard that Renesmey could almost

feel them.

"No that would be my Pentagram" Tara said whilst pulling her long silver necklace into view, and on it hung a silver circle with a star in the middle of it. "It's my protection"

Her mother and farther were obviously in shock

"I...I...I didn't know witches existed!" her father blurted

"Well we knew vampires did" Tara said

"We?" Renesmey said confused

"Yes 'we', my family and I are all witches" Tara said "our own little coven, as you have yours".

"This is very strange" Renesmey' mum whispered

"It is isn't it" Tara said smiling "I must say this is the first time I've ever talked to a full vampire"

"Must be strange for you" Renesmey whispered looking for any signs that her mother and father were going to resurface any time soon.

"and to find out you were dating a werewolf Renn... simply wonderful".

Her mother's head snapped up as soon as she heard the word 'werewolf'

"You told her about Jacob?" she half screeched

"No!... I told her I HAD" Renesmey put as much emphasis on the word as she could "a boyfriend in la push called Jacob... and she said oh a werewolf"

"How did you know about werewolves?" Bella asked Tara

"I can see them Your sister can't but I can... I can see everything to be honest"

"You can 'see' them ... see the future?" Renesmey' dad said

"Um.. Yes... haven't I just explained this?" Tara murmured a little embarrassed

"Oh Right sorry... seen as you know- well everything how about you stay for dinner?" Renesmey' mum said quite cheerful now

" Um… Ok- not to be rude ... I thought vampires didn't eat"

" WE don't - Renesmey does".

By the time everyone had finished talking and swapping ability stories and seen every photo The Cullen's owned ; Them all including Jacob was one, Renesmey offered to take Tara home.

"So now you know everything about me" Renesmey said as they walked through the woods at normal human pace

"Not everything" Tara murmured

"What else you want to know" Renesmey said quite cheerfully

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to ... its just I was wondering ... what happened to Jacob?" Tara said carefully

A big lump rose in Renesmey' throat ... she could hardly breath.

"Its just ... your father said that you were Jacobs imprint... and by how much I know ... they'll never ever lea..." Tara stopped abruptly eyes wide.

"What?" Renesmey said shocked

"Your Jacob died?" Tara murmured eyes still wide and blank

"Y-yes" Renesmey stammered ... stupid tears leaking over Her eyes

"Did you actually see the body?" Tara said

"No Sam - one of the packs alpha's - saw it happen... he said vampires dragged him away ... he never found him" Renesmey said... the lump still rising in her throat.

"I don't think he's dead" Tara said looking directly at Renesmey for the first time in the last twenty seconds.

"Wh-what?" Renesmey said sobbing harder

"We need to get to your place" Tara said her eyes wide and stressed "NOW!" Tara said when Renesmey made no attempt to move.

They buzzed back in the house, Renesmey' mum and dad were at there side immediately

"Sleeping over then Tara?" Renesmey' dad asked

"No! Tara had a vision dad!" Renesmey blurted

"We need everyone here... now" Tara said

"No need everyone is here" Renesmey' Mum said

"Guys come in the lounge" Her dad murmured ... clearly for every one in the next room as they all appeared on the sofa if they had been present the whole time.

"Tara this is; Carlisle my dad- Esme my mum and these lot" he said waving a dismissing had to Alice, rose, jazz and em "you don't need to know them."

"What did you see Tara?" Renesmey' mum whispered

"SEE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEE!- EDWARD SHES JUST A HUMAN SHE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING" Alice shouted

"Excuse me" Tara said quietly "I am Tara bell. Witch, seer of all things true and coming! And I see more then you if. You. Please!" sounding a little irritated

"How the hell can you see more than me?" Alice blurted

"We'll for starters I can see everyone... vampires, witches, humans, leprechauns, any mystical creature and werewolves... and I've just seen Jacob!" she shouted a little impatiently

A minuet could have passed in the space of time no one talked or maybe several sunlit days.

"That... is. impossible" Renesmey' dad said very slowly

"See what did I tell you... Jacob is dead -DEAD stop pretending that you can see li-"

"Shut up Alice!" Renesmey cut across her turning to Tara "Tell me ... exactly what you saw."

"Ok... well I was just thinking about Jacob as you know... and then I had a vision; I saw a big white room with a turret at the top, there was a drain at the bottom and three thrones ... Jacob was heavily chained to the wall but he looked older and a little vampire with short black hair flitted up to him and stared at him and then he withered in pain." she stopped

"The Voltori" Rose whispered

"Yes" Edward said gravely

"I know what they want him for... the vision implied they wanted him to block Alice ... to get revenge for something you did to them" Tara said

"The day in the meadow?" Carlisle asked Edward

"Most likely" He murmured in reply " we have to contact everyone who was present that day"

At that moment everyone was on their feet taking so fast it sounded like a buzz of a song. An Anxious song. Renesmey didn't like it.

"Rose-Em, you go to La Push- Gather the remaining wolfs, Bring them Here!" her dad shouted " Mum- Dad get Tanya's clan, the Irish and the amazons!"

"Jazz- Alice Get All The nomads that were present. Bella and I will find the rest.!"

"DAD!" Renesmey screeched " What are Tara and I going to do?"

"You? ..." He looked at Renesmey as if she just got a tattoo without permission "You are going to stay here and wait for the people to arrive"

"What- you expect me to just ... just wait!" _'YEH RIGHT- YOU MUST BE JOKING! I'M HELPING WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT'_ she thought angrily

"Don't Think like that - You are helping but I'm not letting you go out there ok?" Dad said gravely "Tara I understand if you don't want to be apart of this you can go home now if you wish" he continued Turing to her

"Ha" Tara snorted " I'm staying here an my family will help you fight" she smiled

"We couldn't ask that of you" Esme said so warmly and lovingly

"You didn't and I've all ready seen it every one will show up with no complications" Tara's forehead crumpled "who's Alistar?" she asked

"Alistar?" Carlisle asked "He's my friend... English - lives not to far from here ... why?"

Her Face brightened "He's coming, he'll say sorry about before and he'll fight with you"

Everyone's mood seemed to lift, and then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 3 The waiting game

3. The waiting game.

Over the next few days Renesmey met Tara's family, They were all very beautiful and naturally all women and they were all going to be living here for the next few weeks. Months? Or how ever long this all takes. Joy.

"Hello Renesme so nice to meet you" Tara's mother Alfrance greeted Her in a heavily French accent.

She was tall, with bright blue eyes and light brown hair, charismatic energy rippled off her in waves and she moved in swift graceful strides, it was like all attention was drawn to her. She commanded the room and everyone bowed to her will.

"You Too" Renesmey replied shaking her hand and leading her into the house

"Hi" Tara's older sister Rhanna said with a warm tentative smile.

She was amazingly beautiful with sliver blonde hair that seemed to glow around her face, pulsing with pure white energy and long thin legs and bright blue eyes, she created an air of calm around her, Renesmey wondered if this is what a true bed-side-manner was supposed to make you feel like. She reminded Renesmey of rose, not because of her blonde hair but because of her overwhelming beauty, a sort-of beauty that makes every girl in the room take an emotional blow to herself.

"Hello" Renesmey greeted her

"Good evening Renesmey" Esta greeted her holding her hand in a firm grasp.

Esta was different she had a Maine of curly red hair (obviously dyed), there was a halo of frizz and stray hairs hovering around two inches around her face, but she was very thin, not in a way to think she has a eating disorder but in a way to think 'wow she must work out… a lot!' it's more of an athletic build and had amazing Green eyes.

She actually looked like a witch or possibly a fairy princess out of a fairy tale.

"Hello Esta" Renesmey said. She smiled in reply

They all walked into the living room and sat down. They were all looking at Renesme so she figured she should say some thing.

"So can you all do what Tara can?" Renesmey asked

"No" Alfrance laughed

"I can see spirits, do magick and move things with my mind." Rhanna said

"Y-You can see spirits?" Renesmey stuttered

"Yes... There's some one watching you now a beautiful woman- Elizabeth"

Renesmey had to catch her breath Elizabeth- Elizabeth mason. Her Father's, mother.

"Do you know an Elizabeth?" Rhanna asked

"Yes" Renesmey replied " My father's mother- Whats she doing?"

"She's just proud. Of you. Of her son. Of his wife" she breathed

Renesmey had to change the subject "and you esta?"

"I can manipulate the four elements and do magick" she said

"Alfrance?" Renesmey asked

She smiled "I can do magick and control the weather and plants I can even influence animals."

When Renesmey awoke she could hear a car pulling into the driveway so she flitted down the spiral staircase to the front door.

On the porch stood five very beautiful, very real vampires.

Renesmey smiled " Tanya, Kate, Garret, Elizar and Carmen, come in"

"Whats this all about Renesmey? Tell us" Tanya, said

"It would Be quicker to show you dear cousin" Renesmey said raising her hand to Tanya's temple

About 3 seconds past and Renesmey let her hand fall away

"ahh" Tanya breathed " The Voltori"

"Yes, quite smart of them really to capture my Jacob so Alice wouldn't see them coming" Renesmey said

"Then how did you know about them?" Elizar asked

"Ah through sources, I would like you to meet my friends the bell family." Renesmey said slowly

In an instant the bells were by Renesmey's side - they just poofed there.

"Humans?" Garret hissed

"Calm down Garret ... yes my friends are humans but they are also witches" Renesmey smiled " Tara, Alfrance, Rhanna and Esta this is Tanya, Kate, Garret, Elizar and Carmen" Renesmey continued "Tara can see the future... more advanced than Alice she also sees peoples true faces, Alfrance can control the weather and plants and manipulate animals, Rhanna can move things with her mind and see spirits and Esta can control the four elements kind of like Benjamin and they can all do magick" Renesmey added

"Show us then" Carmen Said "Do some Magick"

On cue all their hands caught on fire and they sent the fireballs whizzing through the air.

"Cool" Kate Breathed

"Quite" Elizar Agreed he said eyeing the Bells with Professional interest

They repeated that scene over and over but the amazons had a different reaction to the Bells.

"Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina" Renesmey greeted them warmly

"My Little Nessie" Zafrina said warmly with open arms

Renesmey hugged Zafrina not the least bit miffed that she had used Renesmey's Old Nick name.

They got through the introductions and then - To Renesmey's surprise - Zafrina swooped down and hugged each and every one of the Bells.

She Stopped at Tara "Ohh You Do Smell nice ... sweet smell ... almost like liquorice"

Tara Chuckled "I Knew you were going to say that"

And that whole night they told tales to the bells about there last in counter with the Voltori.

Tara popped out to do a little shopping as food supplies were running out.

Siobhan from the Irish coven chuckled "And they all stopped dead in their tracks because of Jacob and his Pups, They were so frightened It was hilarious"

Bang " Dad?"

"Renesmey?" A Familiar husky voice said. Not her dad. No. A Fast Heart beat ... several in fact.

One was a very fast 'Baboom Baboom Baboom'

Another was kind of a '1,2,3 Cha cha'

Also there was a 'Tsk Tsk Boom' a 'BadaBoom BadaBoom' a 'Boom boom Cha Cha' and a 'Tskch Tskch Tskch'.

"Sam?" Renesmey Called Into the darkness

"Hey Nessie" A Big Tall Sam figure appeared round the corner followed by large Quil, Embry and Seth shapes.

Renesmey was quite surprised to see Sam amongst them, he was nearing on forty-five years old, she smiled, his wife Emily would be at least forty now.

"Quil, Embry, Seth!" Renesmey Squealed and she ran over to embrace them.

"Renesmey" another familiar voce sounded out of the darkness.

"Emily? Claire?" Renesmey asked

"Yes its us" Emily said smiling

Renesmey rushed to hug them, Claire looked like an Emily in miniature, minus the scars plus Claire was only three years older than Renesmey being Twenty-nine.

"Oh great, So Quil-Claire you can sleep in my mum and dads room if you like and Sam-Em you can sleep in the spare. Embry- Seth You can

Bunk with Tara and me. Don't worry about the smell, no vampire has been upstairs in a couple of days so it should be kind of neutral up there" I Said Smiling

Embry's eyes were unfocused. No, not unfocused- dreamy Staring right at Rhanna. Looking at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

'_OH MY GOD!'_

"Embry you've ... Imprinted!" Renesmey practically screamed

"No he hasn't ... not yet anyway" Sam said matter of fact-ly

"Yes I have" Embry murmured "Just Now"

"What?" Quil said his eyes swivelling all around the room "On who?"

"Her" He breathed

"Me?" a tiny squeak sounded from the corner

"Rhanna This is Embry Call" Renesmey said taking her hand and placing it in his "Embry This is Rhanna Bell."

"Where have you been all my life" Embry murmured, Their eyes still locked onto one another's

"England" Rhanna chuckled

"Errm" Renesmey said a little uncomfortable "Embry you can share the loft room with Rhanna if you like?"

Renesmey said shooting a Glance at Alfrance to see if she minded

Alfrance was staring at Rhanna, And Rhanna At her Obviously wondering the same thing.

"My Darling" Alfrance said swiftly standing up and walking to them "Your Eighteen, and I never stand in the way of true love" smiling she took Embry In a hug and sat back down.

"Oh-Kay then..." Renesmey said slowly

Bang "Tara?"

"I got food Renn" She shouted back walking right past the new arrivals not even noticing them- straight into the kitchen "Good thing too because, we where so low on food I would have died" she carried on.

"You eat like a horse though" she called back

"And?" Tara replied, she chucked Renesmey a bag of Twinkies as she walked back in, Now noticing for the first time the Quilite's.

"Oh" Tara Said "Uh... Hi"

"Tara these are the-" Renesmey began

"The Quilites, I know" Tara tapped her temple "remember"

"Huh?" Quil exclaimed

"Tara can see the future... and past ... and present" Renesmey said "Long story"

"Nice too meet you Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Embry" She stopped staring at Seth

He was staring at her too, big dreamy staring_. 'NO FREEKING WAY!'_

"Oh my god! Don't you guys ever stop imprinting?... and on my friends!" Renesmey said in an overly forced voice

"You all ready know what I am going to say my dear" Alfrance said

"Thank you mum" Tara Said "No Hanky Panky I promise"

"That's My Girl" Alfrance Replied

"Sorry Seth But your still going to have to top and tail with me and Tara" Renesmey said with apologetic eyes

"I'm Fine with that " He said in a low husky voice

_'Great A house full of lovebirds' _Renesmey thought sulkily _'exactly what I need'. _She did a mental eye roll.


	5. Chapter 4 The plan

4. The Plan.

When Renesmey awoke the next morning she could hear the vampires down stairs training, and low musical snores from the Quilites.

She looked across the room to see Seth and Tara Closely enlaced on Renesmey's' spare bed.

Renesmey chuckled as she slipped in to her slippers and quietly walked along the laminate flooring and slipped out the bedroom door.

Renesmey could hear her mum and dads voices from down stairs.

She Ran down the stairs, so fast, it felt so natural, it seemed like she was flying. She jumped into her dad's arms

"Renesmey" He breathed just like Her first memory of him, when she was born. She twisted Her whole Torso to embrace Her mum.

"My Nessie, My little sweet perfect Renesmey" She half chuckled " I've missed you so" she pulled away to look at Renesmey full in the face "My Beautiful girl" she whispered

"The Quilites arrived last night" Renesmey said when they released her

"I could smell them" her Dad said wrinkling his nose a little

"You'll never guess what" Renesmey said excitement bubbling

"What?" Her Mum said, she could see the eagerness in her eyes

"Embry imprinted on Rhanna and Seth on Tara!" Renesmey almost shouted

"Well that is lovely," Her Dad said

"A Little more love in the world, that's all we needed" her mum said cheerfully

"There all still asleep, I'll be back in a minute"

Renesmey ran up the stairs and opened her Badge walk-in-wardrobe, she scanned the rows of clothes and pulled out her favourite Blue cashmere jumper and matched it with faded blue jeans with matching blue socks and black converses with bright yellow laces.

Renesmey sat at her dresser and ran her brush through her dark curls. Impossible to tame she pulled it up into a ponytail and straightened her full frontal fringe, satisfied with her appearance she walked to the side of Tara's Bed and left her a note:

_Gone to hunt, be back in a few._

CBA to wake you both. And you two look

_So cute together Btw._

_Ness x_

Renesmey Quickly jumped over the banister and landed softly on the carpet.

"Ness come in here" her dad called from the other room

"Yeah what?"

He raised is eyebrows to her tone " I Just thought you would want a part in the plans, but if you don't -"

"No, I want to help" she cut across him "what will we do?"

"We'll get Tara to look at what time they'll attack since Alice is pretty useless in this one and we'll all be there lined up like before. They can't hurt us because of Bella and then Zafrina will blind them and take Jacob back" he waited "sound good?"

"Yes" Renesmey breathed

_ovcorse it sounded good, this way no one got hurt_ Renesmey thought, But She wanted was to kill them for taking her Jacob.

She wanted to watch them all burn, but She wanted to feel her Jacob in her arms more than any of that. To have him safe with her, to feel his lips on hers.

"Ehem" her dad coughed to make Her shut up.

_'I need one of those Pentagram things to keep him out'_ she thought as she jumped out of the conference room window.

She landed so naturally on the soft moss and sprinted so fast into the forest, it felt like an eternity since she'd last done this she pushed her legs faster and faster she was running so fast that she could have taken flight.

She ran past seeing all the mini bugs hiding. They had good instincts. _'RUN, RUN AWAY FROM THE EVIL PREDITOR'_. What a funny thought. _Predator. Me_. she thought

She stopped and sniffed the air, _Mmmm Lovely deer not as tasty as carnivores but it'll do_ she thought.

She sprinted of into the direction of the deer, it sensed her and started to run, even better she needed some thing to take her mind off things

_Hah! Gotchaaa!_ She thought as she jumped on him. She could see the blood pulsing through the jugular and it quickened as She tightened her grip on him to stop the struggling .

Renesmey bit into his neck and sucked him dry. Pushing him off Her, She then wiped the blood off Her mouth with the back of her hand.

Feeling a little bit slushy she ran back to the house only to hear more voices.

_'Jeeze if they Keep on coming the house will explode'_ she thought sulkily as she passed the threshold.

Renesmey walked into the kitchen to find Her best friend on the counter snogging Seth. Not in a ugh cover your eyes way ... more in love ugh cover your eyes way.

"Cough" Renesmey, said deliberately

"Go away" Tara murmured under Seth's Kiss

"Its my kitchen" Renesmey giggled

"F.Y.I your dad said its as much my kitchen as it is yours this morning" Tara said breaking there kiss, smiled and poked her tongue out at Renesmey.

Something hit Renesmey in the head. She bent down and picked up the small piece of paper she had written the note to Tara this morning.

"Cute were we?" Tara asked

"Very" Renesmey giggled and then She noticed Tara didn't have her Pentagram on. _'She must be feeling safe hear'_ Renesmey thought

"Mornin' Ness'" Seth said in his low husky voice

"Morning Seth" Renesmey said as she moved to give him a hug "I've missed you "

"Missed you too Pup" He said Playfully pulling Renesmey's hair

"Hey, hey Your the pup not me" Renesmey said flashing a grin

"Yeah" Seth said rolling his eyes "the 34 year old pup"

"You don't look it really," Renesmey said

"Well I haven't quit my wolf yet" he looked at Tara "I'm going to have too soon"

"Not necessarily" Tara murmured

"What do you mean? I'm not going to out live you Tara" Seth said in a distressed tone

Renesmey watched the scene intently

"How old do you think my mum is?" Tara asked

"Thirty-four" Renesmey blurted

Tara shook her head solemnly "The reason I haven't had a boyfriend before Seth is because I would out live them ... By a long shot" she paused waiting for a response

"How long?" Seth asked his eyes hungrily searching Tara's beautiful face

"Forever. As long as no one murders me or I commit suicide, I can't die" a little smile etched on to her face

"How old is Alfrance then?" Renesmey Blurted unexpectedly

"Two hundred and twenty one"

"Wow..." Renesmey mouthed the words unable to speak because of the shock

"Ditto" Seth murmured "I love you and now we will never part"

"I love you too, with all my heart" and with that they leaned in for a kiss

"Oh yeah... err what time is it?" Renesmey asked suddenly remembering it was Monday

"10" Seth said

"Oh Crap! Mrs. Poe" Tara looked puzzled "... P.E First Lesson" Renesmey said in exasperation

"Oh Christ, She'll kill us!" Tara said as she slid off the counter

"Huh? . P.E- I'm Lost" Seth said confused

"We're late for school," Tara said simply

"I'll give you a ride," Seth said pulling off his T-shirt revelling bronze coloured toned muscles underneath " Let me get decent"

He walked out of the room and Renesmey and Tara followed.

When they arrived at school Seth unexpectedly walked away into a bush.

"Where is he going?" Tara said sounding panicked

"To phase Probably" Renesmey Said Just then a huge Human Seth appeared

"Come on" he said as he grabbed Tara's Hand

"You're coming too?" She asked surprised and pleased

"I'll walk you in " he said smiling "are you allowed to leave school at break and lunch"

"Yeah" Renesmey said

"Come meet me here" He said stopping at the gates and bending low to tentatively kiss Tara

"See You Ness" He gave Renesmey a squeeze

"Come on" Renesmey said as she grabbed Tara's hand and dragged her away from Seth and towards school.

They entered the Office, the bell had already gone for the second lesson and the secretary was an impatient woman. She clicked her tongue

"Fifteen minuets detention after school girls" she said as she ushered the two girls out of her office.

"Oh Great Palmer." Tanya sighed "How long till Break?"

"Forty-five minuets now come on or we'll have more detentions" Renesmey said pushing Tara towards the science block.

Seth was at the gate like he said he was going to be Tara Flung herself at him and they kissed fiercely.

The by-standees were shocked because to them Tara was the quiet girl and by the look of it she was now kissing a twenty-one year old.

Renesmey Ran to hug him, She missed his company, and it had been over five years since She last saw him.

"So we have 20 minuets what you want to do?" Renesmey asked

"Well I have an idea. Your beach is pretty cool and it has a pretty big cliff." Seth said, "Wanna' go cliff diving?"

"We wouldn't dry in time" Tara said

"I'll get you dry" Seth said putting a warm hand on Tara's cheek

"Ok, it will be easier if we jumped in our underwear too" Tara said smiling "so our clothes don't get wet" she said at Renesmey; Her eyebrows were

Travailing further and further up her forehead.

"Cool, Cool" Renesmey said enthusiastically "lets go".

When they got to the cliff edge in their undies, Renesmey could feel the cool autumn wind whistling through her hair, two heartbeats passed and they all held hands and flung themselves off the cliff face.

Renesmey could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, filling every muscle, every organ in her body. She screamed as did Tara and then they all plunged into the deep icy water, it was cold Renesmey realised in shock but otherwise very fun, They all re-surfaced at the same time.

"Woah" Tara said as she clutched Seth

"What a rush" Renesmey said in agreement

They got on top of the cliff and found Their clothes which they had stashed in a bush.

"So where is this miraculous dryer you informed me of Mr. Clearwater?" Tara said

Seth opened his arms wide "At your service Ma'am, want to join Ness?" he added

"Hey I'm my own space heater, I'm only one degree cooler than you" Renesmey smiled


	6. Chapter 5 The proper stratagem

5. The Proper Stratagem.

"Thank God that's over!" Renesme exclaimed after the detention "How boring!"

"God! I know, let's never be late again, agreed?" Tara asked

"Agreed, A thousand times agreed!" Renesmey said laughing

"So you wanna' give me a lift " she said as they hit the forest edge

"Oh I suppose" Renesmey said chuckling "Climb on miss" she added bending her knees so Tara could scramble on her back.

"ready" Renesmey asked

"Go!" Tara chuckled then she screamed right in Renesmey's ear.

In the house there was a new voice.

A familiar voice.

Leah had joined the fight.

Renesmey pulled Tara through the door, into the front room were Leah- the Quilites- the bells and the vampires sat.

Everyone turned at the girls entrance, except Embry and Rhanna who were wrapped around each other so tight the family may need to hunt up a crowbar to break them apart.

"Leah, you didn't need to come" Renesmey said, fully aware that Leah didn't like her as much as everyone else.

"And miss the chance to kill some Leeches?" Leah snorted "No offence" she added turning to the others

"Good to have you on bored" Renesmey said "so is Tara going to do her thing now?"

"It would help since everyone is hear" Her Dad replied

"Ok" Tara, said as she scrunched up her eyes

Renesmey wanted to see what was going on. _'Oh snap'_ she thought ...she had an idea as she walked over to her dad and pressed her hand to his temple. _'No one keeps me out'_.

Vividly Renesmey saw a huge glistening white room and the Voltori; the whole guard as before and, -Her heart throbbed- Jacob. Her Jacob so lifeless and a bit older looking. Her beautiful unshaven wolf, his russet coloured skin glistening with sweat. They where dragging him by chains. The scene changed, the forest came to view its cold, the trees are dormant, its windy the red and brown leaves littering the floor and its misty the whole guard standing there as before and The Cullen's. Renesmey saw herself standing there snarling in rage. Her dad holding her back. Renesmey running, running forward closer to Jane who had her Jacob, closer... nearer. Jane smiled a huge blood-curdling smile and it was all gone.

_'The trees were dormant? That gave us no more than four months'_ Renesmey thought at last.

Renesmey Opened Her eye's tears filled them.

"What next?" Renesmey asked in desperation

Tara didn't answer

"Tara tell me what next!" Renesmey shouted, "What happens next? Tara tell me!"

"You die, we die, every body dies" Tara said quietly

"Tara" Renesmey's' mum said in a small voice "what did you see?"

"Renn ran at them, Jane killed her. You and Edward Got so Pissed You ran at them, followed by everyone else. The whole formation crumbled. Dead. Gone" Tara said in an even smaller voice

Seth picked her up and put her on his lap to comfort her.

No one spoke.

"Right, that's it!" if Renesmey hadn't seen her dads lips move she may have not believed it "You're grounded!"

"What!" Renesmey said "But Dad that is so unfair!"

"No fight for you Miss, I ban you from going!"

"B-Bu-But" Renesmey spluttered

"No go to your room!"

'_This is so unfair!' _Renesmey thought loudly

"Don't Take that tone with me miss!" Her dad said

'_Idiots!'_ Renesmey thought _'I hate you! Banning me from seeing my Jacob'_ She thought even louder. _'Morons'_ she carried on up the stairs.

Renesmey ran to her walk-in-wardrobe, opened it- grabbed her Parada Rucksack and stuffed all the clothes she could fit in it.

"I'll show them" Renesmey muttered to herself

Renesmey went to her bedroom door and listened_- 'good they are all too deep in convocation to hear me running'_ she thought.

She flitted to her dresser and pulled out a piece of paper:

_Everyone, I am deeply sorry, but telling me that I can't go to war is wrong,_

_I'm sorry but I'm going to Italy by myself. I need him and I don't think you can comprehend the pain I've felt for the last five years without him._

_This is mostly your fault anyway, now we knew what was going to happen, we could have prevented it, but now either way I'm going to get myself killed. I'm sorry, Life is crap anyway without someone by your side, so don't worry about me, Get yourselves out of this god-awful mess. _

_For me? _

_All my love, forever and always _

_Renesmey Carlie Cullen._

Renesmey kissed it and put it on her bed then continued pulling out her passport, ID, Tara's Pentagram and a wad of cash, which she shoved into her pocket as she grabbed the Mobile on the side and quietly leaped out of the window.

_Thud. _

She landed on the moss, She hardly made a sound.

_'It will only be seconds maybe more before they realise I'm missing, then they'll look for me'_ she thought quickly.

_'Swimming is fun'_ Renesmey thought it was also reassuring as she knew they would have no hope tracking her in water.

_'Ha! What a thrill. Running away into certain death! Leaving behind my Family for my love'_ She carried on.

Sudden horror struck,_ 'What am I doing? I have to go back!'_ her brain screamed.

_No! _Another voice said _we've got this far, what about our Jacob? Are we just going to leave him there? _

"No" Renesmey said whilst she treaded water, and then carried on swimming.

The sunrise was so welcoming on Tuesday morning, it was so lovely to know Renesmey got to France, but she was so tired, She needed sleep, this would give her mum and dad catch up time.

_'But I'm so tired, maybe one or two hours wouldn't hurt'_ Renesmey thought as she clambered onto the beach and rested under the pier.

Renesmey turned over only to feel the soft cool leather pressing beneath her cheek. _Leather? _ Her eyes flew open. Renesmey was in her granddad Carlisle's Black BMW.

Renesmey sat up so fast her head spun.

"Why am I here?" Renesmey asked her voice thick from sleeping

"Shush, you're safe Nessy Honey, Go back off to sleep now" Granddad Carlisle murmured softly

"No!" Renesmey said more forcefully "Where are we?"

"Still in France" Granddad Carlisle said

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday morning" he murmured softly

"Right, Have fun" Renesmey said pulling the door handle. _'Locked?'_ she thought as it failed to release the door

"No. Sit." He said

"No I Think I'll run" Renesmey said as she smashed the window.

_'Ha! My luck, the sun is shining, there is no way can they follow me'_ She thought as she leaped out of it.

_'Run! Run!' _Renesmey ordered her legs. _'Faster!' _fully energised Renesmey ran so fast, faster than She had ever ran before, _'the humans wouldn't have a clue'_ She thought happily, Renesmey was a mere whisper to them, _'I bet they cant even see a blur'_ she thought as the wind whipped around her and caressed her skin, all her worries just slipped down into the pit of her stomach. _'This feels good, just to run to have only a little sense of direction- a little nudge to tell me were to go. To make me feel safe, that in a couple of short hours I would feel my Jacob in my arms for the last time'_ she thought soothingly. Turning into a deserted ally Renesmey slowed to a walk so she could call a cab to get to the airport.

"Oi! " no one listened, _'lets try the French language'_ Renesmey thought

"Monsieur le chauffeur de taxi s'il vous plaît arrêter " a cab pulled up in front of her.

"où à peu à manquer?" he asked as soon as Renesmey climbed in.

Renesmey knew what he said 'where to little miss' which was surprising to her since she hadn't been very good at French before.

"L'aéroport pronto s'il vous plaît" which ovcorse ment to the airport pronto please!

So She could escape her family_. 'The further away I get the safer they will be'_ she thought.


	7. Chapter 6 Redirected

6. Re-directed.

The airport was small and dingy but Renesmey didn't care, She looked up on to the flight bored.

_'Great!'_ she thought as a flight to Italy was leaving in half an hour.

"Where we going?" a voice as soft as velvet said behind her.

It scared Renesmey but she controlled her reaction because she knew if she tried to run now or tried any thing stupid he would be so much more angry

"Italy" Renesmey said in a steel voice.

"Mmhh" Her dad sighed "Its supposed to be really nice this time of year"

"Exactly" Renesmey said averting her eyes from him "But I have a different agenda, as you already know" she could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back.

"Ness" He said softly "Come home"

"No, But you go. Don't let the country hit you on the way out." Renesmey said rudely

"Come home and we will let you fight" he said imploringly

"You will?" Renesmey asked forgetting that she had to be fierce at this moment in time

"Yes" he said stepping in front of her "you were right now we know what was going to happen, we can stop it"

Renesmey took a minute to deliberate. "Ok" she said finally "But no more treating me like a child and trying to protect me, you just get in the way"

"Don't push your luck" her dad chortled ushering Renesmey out of the airport.

The clouds now covered the sun and his skin only had a faint glow to it.

'_Damn global warming' _She thought bitterly

"Nessy!" Her Mum screeched as Renesmey walked through the front door "Never do that to me again" she scolded Renesmey

"Sorry mum" Renesmey said putting the most sheepish look across her face

Galump

Tara was standing by the stairs with an unreadable expression. Renesmey half raised her arms but Tara already launched herself at her, Renesmey embraced Tara until she let her go.

"Sorry" Renesmey said

_Galump_

"What have you got to be sorry about?" Tara asked confused "You only ran away"

Galump

"Not about that" Renesmey said, "about... shouting at you"

"Awh. Don't worry about it"

Galump

"Oh" Renesmey said pulling Tara's Pentagram out of her pocket "sorry for taking it without asking."

Galump

"Can any one else hear that?" Renesmey asked suddenly

Everyone stared at Renesmey like she was speaking a whole new language. Renesmey raised her eyebrows.

"No one can hear it?" She was sure she heard some thing

Galump

"There!" Renesmey said

"I can't hear any thing" her dad murmured

Galump

"Really? its like a soft quiet heart beat" trailing off Renesmey thought her ears were a bit better than everyone else's- but not that better Surely?.

Galump

Renesmey looked around following the sound.

Galump

"It's louder here" Renesmey said half way up the staircase "Can you hear it yet" She asked when everyone followed

Galump

"Wait" her mum breathed

Galump

"You can hear it?" Renesmey asked

Galump

"It's sort of a whisper"

Galump

"It's even louder here," Renesmey said approaching the spare bedroom. The door creaked as she pushed it open.

Boom Boom Cha-Cha

_Galump! Galump!_

A lone Emily sat on the end of her bed beaming and clutching a pregnancy test.

"Your Pregnant!" Renesmey exclaimed for the fourth time

"Yes Nessy" Emily Trilled. Sam was on patrol so he probably was oblivious Renesmey Thought

"I told you I heard a heart beat" Renesmey said to everyone else

"You could hear it?" Emily asked amazed

"Yeah, that's why we all walked in your room"

"You Heard it?" she repeated with an awed expression on her face

"This calls for Champaign - for the human-slash-werewolves" Renesmey's dad added

When Sam arrived there were more screams and yells, several 'congratulations' Renesmey didn't think he even minded that several vampires embraced him, Renesmey was the last to get there.

"Congratulations Sam- Emily" Renesmey said smiling

"Thank you Nessy" Sam said bending low to hug her

"You're going to be great parents," Renesmey said

"This is all so sudden" Sam said "To Just find out- so quickly" he added

"Nessy probably knew before I did" Emily said

"Huh?" Sam said his expression confused

"She could hear the babies heart beat" Emily positively beamed

"She heard it?" Sam asked with the same expression Emily wore

"What do you want?" Renesmey asked

"Um- I'm not sure" Emily said "Sam?"

"A girl would be nice, a boy would be nice also. I'm torn," he said smiling

_Galump, Galump, Galump_

"Beat is still strong" Renesmey said staring at her stomach "You why know I never noticed? Your stomach is absolutely flat"

"Yes, I was wondering about that too" Emily said "But then again I'm probably only 9 or 10 weeks gone"

"It was a miracle I actually heard it, I have better ears than every one else but still it's like a whisper to me" Renesmey explained


	8. Chapter 7 Visitor

7. Visitor

Twilight was the nicest time of the day for Renesmey, the moon high, the tree's whistling in the wind, strands of hair whipped around her face, seeing her warm breath in the cold night air. _'Its So peaceful'_ Renesmey thought as she sat on her windowsill.

_Bang!_

_'What the hell?'_ Renesmey thought as she jumped out of her window and ran through the back door.

"What-" Renesmey began, but the scene in front of her was self-explanatory.

A man- no not man, Vampire- in black robes was lying in the middle of the room cringing, Renesmey's dad standing over him with a blazing look over his face. He was from the Voltori the day in the meadow when Renesmey was no more than three/Four months old.

She remembered it clearly.

Her Mum hissed followed by many members of every coven present.

The Vampire must have smelled Renesmey because he turned in her direction.

"The Abomination" he hissed, Renesmey was over him in a flash. Smacking him as hard as she could it sounded like smashing boulders together with impossible speed and strength.

Her Dad pulled her away from him "Bastard! How _dare_ you come here!" Renesmey screeched

"Shush" her dad murmured into Renesmey's' ear

"Emmett" And a sharp nod to his head indicated for Emmett to do what Renesmey wanted to.

Emmett grabbed the vampire and started punching him so furiously that people in Atlanta may think there was a thunderstorm coming there way.

Renesmey's' Mum started circling Emmett and the pummelled vampire, she put a gentle hand on Emmett's shoulder and at once he stopped the beating of the vampire but didn't release him.

"Demetri" She murmured softly, her pearl of bell voice ringing as she could not keep the anger out of it "Why are you hear?"

"For My masters"

"For you masters? What for your masters?" her voice dangerously sweet

"To protect, To serve! To Spy!"

She slapped him "Want to elaborate?"

"No" then Demetri spat venom on the floor

Renesmey's eyes tightened into thin slits as she wrestled her way from her father's grip, she then grabbed Demetri's robes dragged him away from Emmett and slammed the half beaten vampire against the stone wall.

Demetri laughed and Renesmey's' anger peeked but she felt no advance on her back. No one was trying to stop her.

"Why are you hear Demetri? You know your going to loose this battle! So why bother?" Renesmey said

"You won't know when we'll attack"

"Oh Yeah?" Renesmey's voice a couple of octaves higher than normal "It will be cold, The trees will be dormant and the mist will be high- am I close?"

Demetri's' eyes widened "How?"

Renesmey grinned flashing her teeth in a threatening manner "We have resources"

Demetri laughed again "Why are you telling me this? When I leave I will tell my masters everything!"

"Oh!" Renesmey said working to keep her voice pleasant "Your not leaving- not alive anyway, we may send your masters your head, as a gesture of good will"

There was no hint of bluff in Renesmey's' voice and Demetri noticed, he tried to struggle from her grasp but in that second more vampires were right with her making his escape impossible.

"Now I have one more question- you know, _before_ we kill you" Renesmey murmured quietly "Did you torture my Jacob? Answer truthfully now,

Because if you cooperate we _might_ let your death be quick"

Demetri laughed, it was menacing and it chilled Renesmey's bones to the core but her stone face didn't portray any emotion

"We tortured him for four years straight only stopping to feed- we fed him too don't worry about that" Renesmey's' lip curled so far back it was in danger of sinking into her skull. "A rat a day, we couldn't stop him from turning wolf on us for a while it took us three years to perfect that one." Renesmey growled so fiercely that Demetri shrank into the wall but Renesmey was not alone there were other hisses and deep growls from the wolfs "we tortured him so much he's barley human anymore" Demetri laughed the darkest laugh that pushed Renesmey's' anger over the edge, she grabbed his head and twisted it off his body.

"This sucks" Renesmey said as she dropped his head on the floor.

"Ness" her mum called after her, but she was already halfway up the stairs

Renesmey was sobbing into her pillow, and a big warm hand laid on her shoulder. Seth obviously.

"What do you want Seth?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok?" he said sympathetically "Killing a leech for the first time does tend to shake you up"

"What?" Renesmey was so confused "You think I'm crying because I killed Demetri?"

He stared at me "Aren't you?"

"God No! I'd kill him again if I had the chance!"

"Then why are you crying Ness?"

"Didn't you hear what he said about Jacob? 'We tortured him so much He's barley human anymore'" Renesmey Quoted

Renesmey stared up into Seth's tortured face, an identical mask of hers'.

"Oh Nessy!" He said softly pulling her into a bear hug.

And with that Renesmey let sleep overcome her, drown her in a pool of nightmares.

When Renesmey woke she was shivering, she laid there for a moment letting the horrible nightmare slip away into the unknown.

When She regained control of herself she slipped off her bed and cradled her head in her hands.

_'No! Jacob'_ Renesmey screamed loudly in her head, and broke into a fit of sobs. Lying on the floor, someone pulled the cover around her. Renesmey sniffed tasting the air.

Tara ovcorse.

Tara laid down beside Renesmey and peered into her eyes "Whats going on in there?"

"Nightmares"

"I'm so sorry Renn" Tara said Putting an comforting arm around Renesmey

"It feels just like before" Renesmey sniffled and wiped the tears away "When I thought he was dead" She broke into new sobs

"Renn, Renn" Tara whispered into Renesmey's' ear

"Its like a big black _hole _and It's going to _swallow_ me" Renesmey said in-between sobs

"I know, shush it's all going to be OK, We will get Jacob back and we'll all be a big happy Family. Ok?"

Tara sounded so sure of herself Renesmey actually believed her.

Renesmey nodded

"Come on Renn It's half an hour before we have to go"

"Go were?"

"School Silly it's Friday"

Renesmey pulled herself off the floor and got her stuff out of her Walk-In-Wardrobe; Purple Converses knee length, Black denim jeans, a hard rock cafe T-shirt and a leather Jacket. She straightened her fringe and pulled the rest of her ringlets into a long ponytail.

"Um- Ness?" Tara's voice came from the door

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow jeans and a top?"

"ovcorse!" _'Great! Fashion show!'_ Renesmey Thought "You will want some thing fitted for the jeans" Renesmey said mostly to herself "Aha! Blue Parada Jeans- Recommended by vogue... and" Renesmey carried on throwing Tara the jeans, her eyes wide "Mmmh, Oh! And my Fitch New York T-shirt"

"Ness, I Couldn't- Parada! It's so expensive!" Tara spluttered

"Hey! If your going to live for ever you have time to build up money" Renesmey said raising her eyebrows "We're the same size anyway, No Big!- also I have the same ones in three different colours"

"If you're sure," Tara said slowly, when we she was dressed she looked amazing.

"Wow!" Renesmey mouthed "Tara you look like a runway model"

Tara blushed "Thanks Renn"

"Put these on too" Renesmey said throwing Tara Her favourite Jimmy Choo fancy flat sandals "and make up..." Renesmey said as she pulled Tara towards the dressing table chair.

When Renesmey had finished she turned Tara towards the mirror.

"You- I" Tara spluttered

"Yes I know I'm a genius and you look awesome," Renesmey said for her

" Bhhabha" Tara said

"Your welcome" Renesmey replied

Walking over to the side Renesmey grabbed her straightener's and did Tara's hair kind of like Her own only straight and she gave Tara a side fringe.

"Thanks" Tara said three minuets later "You're the quickest hair dresser I've ever had"

"I know" Renesmey laughed She grabbed her primark cradie and threw it to Tara "Put this on, then we really have to go"

"Ok " Tara said pulling it on then grabbing her shoulder bag as Renesmey grabbed her Prada one

At school every one stared at the two friends. Renesmey thought it was hilarious because Tara never got that kind of attention before.

"Oh my _god _Renn!" Tara said eyes wide "Why did I let you dress me so _hot_?"

"Oh shut up" Renesmey said impatiently "You've always been hot but they've never been able to see it"

Tara smiled

"Damn" a voice came from behind them "Are you two wearing Prada?" Renesmey and Tara both turned to see Cathy Miller.

They were both shocked; Cathy Miller was the most popular girl in their year.

"Um, Yeah why?" Renesmey said quickly

"Well I didn't know you two had that kind of money"

"Ovcorse we do" Renesmey said a little smugly "We've never said anything because no one asked"

"Oh Come on there probably knock off's" Cathy's friend Emily said next to her

"No I don't think they are" Cathy Murmured "I have a pair of jeans just like those that are Parada" she pointed at Tara's Legs

"Yeah well this has been very pleasant to talk but we have Higher Chemistry now" Tara said a bit rudely

"You're taking _higher _chemistry?" Cathy asked with the most shocked look on her face

"Yes we are because unlike some were both beautiful with brains- Come on Renn"

As they walked away from Cathy, Renesmey looked back over her shoulder: both girls were still frozen in place, watching their retreating figures.

"Bitch" Renesmey whispered to Tara, teasingly

"Well they have picked on me for three years straight and just because were wearing Parada they Talk to us"

"True" Renesmey said when they paused at a large coloured poster.

"Ooh" Tara murmured

"Ugh!" _'The school Prom - No Thanks!'_ Renesmey thought

"Oh come on Renn" Tara positively beamed at Renesmey

"No! Noway!"

"It will be fun"

"For you! You can bring Seth!" Renesmey Laughed

_'Oh Great Puppy dog eyes'_ Renesmey thought as Tara turned to her with the most soppiest look on her face that she had ever seen.

"They wont work on me" Renesmey said averting her eyes from Tara

"I _see_ that they will"

"Liar" Renesmey muttered "Com'on- Chemistry"


	9. Chapter 8 A long week ahead

8. A Long Week Ahead

They were the first ones in class, so the two girls quickly took their seats in the back.

"Hey Renesmey" a smooth voice came from beside her. Renesmey pulled her gaze away from her Hydrochloric acid formulae and stared into the face of the Tall dark and handsome Aaron Micah's.

"Errm... Hi?" Renesmey said warily- Aaron Micah's Had only ever said one sentence to her in all her time here and that was 'Can I borrow a Pencil?'

"I was Just wondering ... um ... You know - Err…"

_'This is so funny - Oh I'm going to dazzle him... It will be so hilarious'_ Renesmey thought as she peered up into his face through her long dark lashes.

She Stood up and pulled herself a little closer to him.

His heart fluttered. Renesmey bit her lip in an almost sexy way "Yes?" She asked in her high ringing voice

He stared at her; his expression blank but his heart whizzing like helicopters blades.

"Err- well... you know- If your not busy-" his little speech was interrupted

"Take Your Seats Please, open your text books at page one hundred and four, today we will be revising 'Metal displacement Reactions'".

Renesmey slid back into her seat smirking slightly whilst Aaron reluctantly walked back to his.

"Bitch" Tara mocked in a whisper "Was that as fun for you as it was for me?"

"Better"

The rest of that lesson went amazingly fast. And Aaron could not Finnish his proposal since Tara practically pushed Renesmey out of the classroom Head first.

In Gym Renesmey used her excellent hearing to eves drop on two boys at the other end of the hall.

"So do you think if I asked Tara out to the prom she would say yes?" The taller one - Derrick Samuel's said

"Oh I don't know Mate" Liam Marks replied

"Why not?"

"She's got that older boyfriend don't she"

"Older Boyfriend?"

"Oh! You haven't been hear have you?" Liam murmured "well she has this older boyfriend, he looks about twenty one and is amazingly tall and muscular- I think he's called 'Seth' I heard her and Renesmey talking about him once"

"Muscular? You think I could take him?"

"Mate you could die trying" Liam laughed " Anyway- you think Renesmey would go with me?"

"Sorry Mate Aaron was going to ask her and seen as she has eyeballs she's probably going with him"

"Ahh well- No harm in trying is there" he smiled broadly as he walked in Renesmey direction

_'Crap!'_ Renesmey thought frantically as she grabbed Tara's arm "Quickly talk about Jacob to me 'like we look so cute together' and 'when we were in bed this morning we looked like you and Seth does'"

"Why?" Tara started

"Please" the edge of hysteria in Renesmey's voice seemed to convince her

"So you and Jacob this morning looked so cute together all snuggled up in bed" Tara said

Renesmey heard advancing footsteps "Really? "

"Yes totally- how long has it been now four years?"

"Five" 'sixteen actually' she corrected in her head "- but he is amazing- you know and I'm so glad him and Seth are Brothers- that makes us practically sisters"

"Yes" Tara murmured "But Jacob is way more musically than My Seth is and I am glad for that don't like huge muscles" she smiled.

Renesmey heard quick retreating foot steps, she breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"What was all that about?" Tara asked suddenly

"Liam Marks was going to ask me to Prom"

"Oh"

Renesmey listened to their convocation.

"Choked!" Derrick snorted

"I didn't choke!"

"You didn't even ask her!"

"Well I heard their convocation didn't I!" Liam said his heart whizzing

"What were they talking about?"

"Their _boyfriends_!" Liam sneered

"Renesmey Cullen has a Boyfriend? I never knew"

"Yeah well apparently he's Tara's boyfriends Brother and him and Renesmey have been going out for five years now- it sounded serious, Like they had been having sex"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well Tara said 'you and Jacob this morning looked so cute together all snuggled up in bed'!" Liam quoted

"Ohh sounds like it doesn't it"

"And as soon as Tara said that Renesmey's boyfriend was more muscular than her's- I basically ran away!"

"Just because of that one sentence!" Derrick laughed

"You wait- Tara's boyfriend see's her every day by the gates and then you won't be laughing"

Renesmey chuckled.

"Right everyone time to get changed" Mrs. Poe shouted

Renesmey and Tara swiftly walked to the changing rooms.

"Seth" Tara murmured, as they walked towards him- they quickly locked in a close embrace kissing fiercely as if glued together.

With Renesmey's' awesome hearing she heard Derrick murmur something like '_Oh my god_!' and Liam said Something along the lines of _'I told you so'_. When Tara and Seth released each other Renesmey gave Seth a hug.

"So what you want to do?" Seth said

"Depends how quick you are" Tara said wiggling her eyebrows

Seth raised his eyebrows "What are you implying?"

Renesmey laughed "Nothing like that - Tara and I need some books for class"

"Hey, how do you know I ment nothing like that?" Tara laughed

Renesmey rolled her eyes at Tara. "We need those books".

"You know what?" Tara said suddenly

"What?"

"I'm going home, I can't be asked to go back to school."

"Ok then we will ditch- sound good?" Renesmey said

"Excellent" Tara said a grin spreading across her face.

"Shall we?" Seth said offering one of his arms to each of the girls and lead them back into the forest.

When Seth, Tara and Renesmey arrived back at the house there was a strange smell. Renesmey sniffed the air again trying to decipher it.

"Does that smell like me?" Renesmey asked Seth

"Huh?" Tara said in wonder

He sniffed "A little... but it isn't your fragrance"

They walked through the door and five vampires stood in the front room.

"Renesmey" her Dad said in greeting

"Hello Dad" Renesmey murmured, her eyes on the five figures standing in the front room.

"Ah- you remember Haulen and Nuel?"

"Yes- Hello, its nice of you to join us" Renesmey said remembering her manners

"Hello" Haulen greeted Renesmey in her heavily accented English

Nuel smiled at Renesmey

"Err- these are Nuel's sisters, Mehue" her dad interacted to a petite half vampire with olive skin, black dreadlocks and bright green eyes "Lamina" he gestured to the tallest of the girls she had long blond hair and was slightly half cast with shocking Hazel eyes "and Per" the last girl standing there was around Renesmey's' height with waist length black shiny hair and Dark blue eyes.

"Hi- I thought you lot were with Joham?" Renesmey asked

"The... uh... Voltori disposed of him" Nuel said

"Oh" Renesmey said a little awkwardly "Um- dad, sleeping arrangements?"

"Errm yeah- I was sort of hoping you would help me a little on that?"

Renesmey gave him a sharp look.

"But your so good at this stuff" it was almost a coo

"Ok" Renesmey sighed "So assuming you all drink human blood" pointing to the three women half- vampires "I don't want you sleeping any were near my friends" Renesmey said interacting to Tara "so the sofas are pullouts- you can sleep on them" Renesmey said "and Nuel, I sort of trust You, so you can have a blow-up mattress in my room, sound good?"

"Ok" he said

"Right now I have to change so I can train"

"Train?" Haulen murmured

"Yes, to fight"

Renesmey disappeared upstairs for the tinniest fraction of a second and then landed back next to Nuel in a full tracksuit

"Want to train?" Renesmey asked him

"Ok"

Renesmey grabbed his hand and lead him into the back garden.

"So how do we do this?" he asked

"Attack me"

"Huh?"

"Attack me and I'll fend you off"

"Oh Kay... if your sure" he lunged for Renesmey, he was fast but she was faster, Renesmey jumped into the air, grabbed a branch above her head did a back flip landed on Nuels' back, he turned so in the end Renesmey was straddling him.

"Your good" Nuel said peering into Renesmey's face

"Your not so bad yourself- you fight like my uncle Emmett" Renesmey laughed

Jumping off him, Renesmey held out her hand, he took it and she helped him up. They stared at each other for a fourth of a second.

"Ok- again, and don't hold out on me!"

They trained all evening until Nuel started to yawn.

"Tired?" Renesmey asked looking at the sky, It was almost black.

"A bit" Nuel admitted

"Come on" Renesmey said grabbing his hand "I'll show you where you'll sleep"

"You needn't have done this, I've slept in bad conditions in my time" Nuel said when laid on his newly made blow up bed

"It's my pleasure, I need to change- I'll be right back" Renesmey said as she slipped into her walk-in-wardrobe, in a fluent movement she had on her Pj's; blue chequered shorts and a matching T-shirt.

"Nice" Nuel commented as Renesmey walked back into the room

She raised her eyebrows and then clambered onto her bed.

Sleep almost overtook her as soon as her head hit the pillow. Then everything was gone.


	10. Chapter 9 The wrong idea

9. The wrong idea.

Renesmey's' eyelids fluttered.

"Morning" came a familiar voice that seemed to pull her out of the black nightmare hole.

"Mmmm?"

"It's only me" Nuel said as Renesmey opened her eyes

"Mornin' " Renesmey yawned

Her stomach rumbled.

"Breakfast?" Nuel asked

"Yeah- let me wake up first"

"Are you going hunting?" he asked

"Yes, hunting for Cornflakes"

Nuel tipped his head to the side "Cornflakes?"

"Human food" Renesmey elaborated

Nuel laughed.

As soon as Renesmey had fully awoken Nuel and Her walked to the Kitchen. Tara, Seth, Quil, Claire, Emily, Mehue, Lamina and Per were all there.

"Liking human food?" Renesmey asked the other vampire hybrids

Lamina wrinkled her nose "It's different"

Renesmey laughed so did Nuel. Tara eyed us suspiciously.

"Cornflakes?" Renesmey asked Nuel

"No" Tara said

"What do you mean 'no'?" Renesmey retorted

"We ate them," Seth said simply

"Can't you go and you know 'Poof' them here?" Renesmey asked Tara

"No, I can 'Poof' myself there and buy some and 'Poof' myself back"

"Please"

"Ok" Tara closed her eyes and she was gone

Nuel, Mehue, Lamina and Per all stared at the place Tara had just disappeared from

"What was that?" Nuel asked

"Oh" Renesmey said her forehead crumpling "I thought you knew, Tara and her family are Witches"

"Oh" Nuel murmured "I thought witches were myths"

In that second Tara was back clutching several boxes on Cornflakes and one special 'K'.

Renesmey raised her eyebrows at the Alien box.

"What?" Tara said, "I'm watching my weight"

They all laughed and ate in unison.

"Ugh" Renesmey said staring at herself in the mirror. _'I look huge!, why is the one problem human food gives me is bloating! Why couldn't it be gas?'_ Renesmey thought "I wish I had gone hunting instead" she murmured turning away from the mirror

"Why?" Nuel said as he entered

"Human food bloats me"

"You look perfect"

Renesmey blushed- it had been a very long time since someone (who wasn't part of her family) gave her a complement

"Thank you" Renesmey muttered

Nuel grabbed Renesmey's' hand before she could turn away from him and hide her face

"Don't" Nuel said

"What?" Renesmey said as his hand reached up to her face and caressed it

"Your always beautiful, never let anyone tell you otherwise" Their faces were no less than a inch apart now

"Um" Renesmey was so uncomfortable with this- _'I love Jacob'_ she thought desperately, and she had the impression Nuel had a different feeling for her than just 'friends'.

"What?" Nuel said His expression amused

"I have a boyfriend"

Nuel chuckled; the sound made Renesmey peer up into his face "Your not sold to him are you?" he asked

"No- But-"

"And you have your own free will?"

"Yes- But-"

"Are you allowed to make mistakes?"

"Everyone is allowed to make mistakes- but-" Renesmey was interrupted by an urgent kiss, his lips shaping there way around hers - gentle but thoroughly. _'Was he seeing if I responded to this act of sexual assault?'_ Renesmey Pondered silently in her head.

_'Only Jacob Could Make Me Feel That Way!'._

Anger flooded Renesmey's brain like hot blood filling every corner and crater. She shoved at Nuel so hard she thought her arms would snap off.

He staggered backwards and hit the wall at the far side of the room "That was nice"

"For You" Renesmey muttered darkly

"Oh come on- that had to be good for you?"

Renesmey Snarled at him, but Nuel replied "I like my women feisty"

"I am not your woman!" the growl that ripped through Renesmey's' throat was so fierce that he even shuffled the tinniest of an inch back.

Renesmey's' Mum and dad burst through the door at that moment.

"We thought we heard-" But her dad didn't finish- the scene was pretty self-explanatory. Renesmey was just imaging what he was seeing_-_

'Nuel so far back he was almost leaning into the wall and me just across from him in a low crouch; teeth beard, my hands curled into razor sharp talons at my side' she thought.

"He kissed you!" her Dad exclaimed, turning to Nuel with an almost Awed expression

Renesmey glowered at him but her mum -to Renesmey's' surprise- stood with her "Nuel! How could you? You know how she still feels about Jacob! They are made for each other - you can't stand in the way of that!"

"It is not written in stone Honey" Renesmey's' dad spoke so calmly that it made her feel enraged

"Not written in stone!" Renesmey snarled "you and mum were ment to be together- from the first moment! You were ment to conceive me! I was ment for Jacob. Jacob and I were ment for each other!. Two halves of a whole; two Jigsaw puzzle pieces that fit exactly. This is more than coincidence. This Is _Fate_- _Destiny_!" and with that Renesmey stormed from the room and made her way to mum's BMW.

"Edward how could you!" Bella snarled

"How could I?" Edward asked almost confused about his most recent actions

"You know how strong this imprinting thing is, it's almost as strong as our love"

"I know," He said with a grave expression across his face

"She won't forgive you, you know that right?" Bella said as she exited the room leaving a frozen Nuel and Edward to ponder their actions

_'I love this car'_ Renesmey thought soothingly as she raced down the high way. _'I hope the cops don't pull me over!'_ she thought as she glanced out the rear window.

_'Nothing. Phew'_ she thought, as the road behind her was bare.

_'Yeah ok I am_ technically _breaking the law- to humans, But I am over 26 years old'_ Renesmey thought defending her actions.

_'Oh what ever the police can arrest me, I don't care!'_ She thought on a second note.

"I don't" Renesmey muttered trying to convince herself. It wasn't working.

Renesmey did a quick U-turn and headed back for home.

"Renesmey" Her mum said as she pulled into the drive.

"Is he still in there?" Renesmey asked

"Yes Nuels' still here"

"Then I'm not going in," Renesmey said

"You know what?" Her mum said now sliding into the seat next to her "You two remind me of Jacob and I"

"You and Jacob?" Renesmey said Looking at her mum's face

"Yes when I was still human, Jacob fell in love with me, But I was in love with your farther"

"My Jacob loved you?" Renesmey said shocked and hurt

"Yes- and he kissed me"

"Did you kiss him back?" Renesmey asked not even sure if she wanted to know the answer

"No"

"What did you do?" Renesmey asked relieved by this piece of news

"Kind of what you did- I punched him though, Thing is I was a fragile human and he was a big Old werewolf"

"What happened?"

"I broke my hand" Her mum laughed "and your farther threatened to brake Jacobs Jaw for me if he touched me again"

"Did he- Touch you again I mean?" Renesmey asked

Her Mum hesitated for a fraction of a second "Yes, But I asked him to"

"You- asked him to? Not to be rude mum but this isn't making me feel better"

"I only asked him to because I didn't want him to go to war"

"Ok"

"He went anyway"

"So you and dad got married after that- how was Jacob with that?" Renesmey asked

"He was my best man- even if he was only there for a couple of minuets"

"So he was fine with it"

"No - but when I came back from my honey moon pregnant he imprinted on you as soon as he saw me- he didn't know it at first"

"So I was kind of a rebound girl?" Renesmey asked horrified at Jacobs and her mothers past.

"No you were his destiny- you were made for him" Mum soothed Renesmey

"True words" A low gruff voice sounded from behind them.

Renesmey's heart fluttered as she turned to the new arrival.


	11. Chapter 10 A dream come true

10. A Dream Come True.

Renesmey walked over to the man, slowly like a sleepwalker.

The man lifted his arms half way in a gesture for a hug. Renesmey couldn't control her legs they full sprinted at him until she hit his body and they fell towards the floor.

"Jacob" Renesmey said kissing any part of him she could reach

"Renesmey" Jacob said so much love saturated in that one word that she flushed deep crimson "I've missed you"

"I've missed _you_!" Renesmey said wiping tears of relief and joy off her face "How did you get away?"

Jacob and Renesmey stood up and smiled at each other "I phased when there was only one of them guarding me"

"B-But Demetri said you were barley human any more" Renesmey

"I let them think that so they would stop heavily guarding me," Jacob said

Jacob turned to Bella who was just observing.

"Bells" Jacob said lifting his hand. Bella took it smiling.

"Jacob, I'm so glad your back" she swiftly kissed him on the cheek

"Edward" she said louder than normal

"What is it?" Renesmey's' dad said appearing in the doorway.

He froze in the doorway for a moment "Jacob" He said loudly so everyone could hear, Renesmey's' dad ran and hugged him.

Renesmey stood shocked between her father and her love, Just then Jacob gave a huge cough, shuddered and collapsed.

The sky was blue and the warm summer's breeze caressed his Russet coloured skin, His long black silky hair whipped around his face and two warm hands enclosed around his huge bear palm.

"I love you" The beautiful girl whispered, she was a vision in pink, wearing a beautiful floral dress and had bare feet, her long curly hair whipped around her stunning face that looked as if angels had carved it from the most amazing white stone, Her skin had the faintest glow in the sunlight that made her eyes stand out from the rest of her body, Those bright chocolate brown eyes that makes your heart melt when you stair in them, you could swim in theses magnificent eyes.

"I love you too Nessy My love, always"

"Jacob" Renesmey whispered softly. The sky was dark and Jacob lay unconscious on Renesmey's huge bed that just fit his huge size.

"Jacob" Renesmey whispered a second time

Jacobs eyelids fluttered "Renesmey, I had- amazing, dream" He Whispered

"I'm here, don't worry your safe and I love you" Renesmey Whispered back

"What time is it" Jacob whispered. His voice horse, he finally opened his eyes.

"Just past three in the morning" Renesmey said grabbing his hand and squeezing it "what was your dream about?"

"How Long have I been out?" he asked, "it was about you by the way"

"A day and a half" Renesmey peered deep into her loves eyes feeling all the tension leave her body "wait, me?"

"Have you slept at all?" Jacob said suddenly noticing the dark purple rings underlining Renesmey's perfect chocolate brown eyes. "And yes you, its always about you"

Renesmey flushed deep crimson and chuckled "No silly- I haven't left your side"

"Well you can sleep now my love" Jacob said pulling Renesmey onto the bed next to him.

"I suddenly don't feel tired anymore," Renesmey said pulling Jacob closer, her lips creeping along the base of his throat

"What are you implying Ness?" Jacob asked his excitement Fluxing to a whole new level

"I Mean I want you now, life is way too short Jacob, Now is the right time for my first time"

"Ness are you sure" Jacob asked tentatively kissing her forehead

"I almost lost you once, I want to know if the Voltori does kill us, that I've had a magical moment with you before hand"

"I Love you" Jacob whispered in Renesmey's ear

"Don't worry My love, I Love you too- forever, whatever- whenever" And Then Jacob pulled Renesmey into a big hug and kissed her full on the mouth as she unbuttoned her shirt.

The soft twitter of birds and the musical snore of her boyfriend woke Renesmey later that morning.

She twisted out of the enormous grip of her lover and smiled at the amazing memories.

As she pulled the bedroom door closed as quietly as she could a swift breeze blew from behind her and all she could smell was Nuel. She turned and as promised he was there.

"I'm still mad with you" Renesmey said pushing past him

"So you're back with him then" Nuel said anger rang high through his voice

"I never wasn't with him," Renesmey said with her eyes closed pushing away the daunting thought that Jacob could ever be from her again.

"So you never ever thought about us"

"No. I was made for Jacob Alone"

"Your Not made for people- its only lust, he'll leave you sooner or later"

Renesmey Rounded on him "See that's where you are wrong, Jacob would never leave me because I am made for him! I'm actually made for him. He imprinted on me! It's a werewolf thing where you find your soul mates! He had no choice but he fell in love with me the moment we met and I him."

"She speaks nothing but the truth" Jacob said appearing behind Nuel "Don't ever try to get with my girlfriend I know she can handle herself but I will kill you"

"Whatever, you'll end up leaving her one way or another" Nuel said bitterly

"No I don't think I will. You see my Ness is my life I can't be away from her, it Physically hurts. I love her and by some magical force she loves me too- you can't change what she feels"

Nuel walked slowly past stopping at Renesmey's shoulder

"I would take a bath if I was you- You stink like dog" Nuel whispered snidely

Jacob lunged for him and caught him by the throat and pinned him to the floor

"Apologies to _her_" Jacob growled menacingly

"Never- Not while she's sleeping with a mongrel" Nule snipped

That was it, Jacob phased tearing my boxers that I put him in earlier and snapped at Nuel. Nuel jumped up and snarled furiously.

"Piss Off Nuel!" Renesmey growled behind Jacob

"But I _love_ you!" Nuel said

"Don't worry its only Lust!" Renesmey snapped back

Nuel turned on his heal and walked swiftly away and a few seconds later the young couple heard the front door slam

Renesmey turned to Jacob just as he phased back to human form.

Renesmey smiled as she stared at the amazing naked body before her.

"I'm sorry about that" Jacob said stepping closer to her, his warm breath raising Goosebumps all over her newly sensitive skin.

"Oh I know a way you can make me feel better" Renesmey giggled as she pulled Jacob back into her bedroom.

"I'll see you after school" Jacob whispered to Renesmey at her school gates as he passionately kissed her.

"I love you" Tara whispered to Seth.

As Tara and Renesmey walked into the courtyard they had way more attention than usual.

"Was that Renesmey Cullen's Boyfriend?" a year nine girl whispered to her friends

"Oh my word- Derrick look, Is that Renesmey's _Boyfriend_?" Liam said quiet loudly

"Jesus Christ! Look at those guns!" Derrick shouted

"Oh Renesmey's Boyfriend is Hawt!" Cathy Miller whispered to her gang "who wants to bet I can charm him into bed and get him to leave Renesmey by the prom?"

Renesmey thought that hot acid had just been poured over her skin "Bitch!" Renesmey exclaimed

"What?" Tara asked confused "What did I miss?"

"I just overheard Cathy Miller's plans to charm Jacob into bed!" Renesmey said anger bubbling to the surface "One minuet I must go kill her"

"No! No you don't!" Tara said putting restraining hands on Renesmey's shoulders even though she knew it wouldn't do much "Think about it you go and pick a fight with her you'll end up killing her with all that super strength you have"

"I'll be gentle" Renesmey growled shrugging off Tara's Hands and prowling slowly towards the traitor Cathy.

"Oh Hey Renesmey, So was that your boyfriend out there?" Cathy giggled

"If you go near him I will kill you" Renesmey snarled. The girls were now walking in a perfect circle keeping a little distance between them.

"What if he prefers me" Cathy leered

"He loves me and he would never touch a whore like you!" Renesmey Shouted. An audience was brewing, around twenty pupils were cheering the girls on. Tara stood behind Renesmey as a sign of back up and Emily Cranes stood behind Cathy.

"Whore? Everyone knows you sleep with him like every day" Cathy sneered "who's the whore now"

"I've only ever slept with Jacob! Unlike some I don't have a different guy every day" Renesmey Retorted

"Mmmm Slag" Tara seconded

"Bitch!" Emily sneered

Tara walked right forwards standing only an inch from Emily "Say that to my face you hoe!"

Emily swung for Tara, she ducked and punched Emily in the gut.

Cathy lunged for Renesmey but she moved and slammed Cathy on the back so she fell to the floor, not so hard as to kill her but hard enough to knock her out.

After that everything got really hectic, Cathy was Out for the count and Tara was smacking Emily down hard the crowed was jeering Renesmey on and it seemed so bad.

The teachers broke the ring of jeer's to notice the travesty. swooped down to check Cathy's pulse whilst pulled Tara off Emily And the next thing she knew Tara and her were sat side by side in the heads office.

"Never in all my years have I seen such despicable behaviour and from young ladies" The Head said "Tara you used to be so well behaved-"

"Yeah since she met the silly little American girl" Renesmey spat

"Truth is Miss, I really hated this school, I got bullied- no one did anything about it, I had no friends the only thing I had to keep me from spiralling out of control was work." Tara smiled "But Renesmey came I was the first person to talk to her- even though I thought she was pitying me at the time, I had a true friend for the first time ever. My family and hers became close and then she introduced me to my Seth and I really couldn't be happier with my life. The fact that I chose to fight with Renesmey doesn't change what nice bright young girls we are and by the way can I just point out that Cathy started it."

Renesmey stared at Tara in disbelief she had no idea that Tara felt that way about her.

"Even though Tara- Cathy Miller has a broken rib and a deep head wound and Emily Cranes is black and blue I have no choice but to suspend you from school until further notice. I'm sorry girls but you'll have to leave the grounds now"

Renesmey and Tara walked out onto the grounds where they were met by huge cheers and applauds.

"What the?" Renesmey said in disbelief.

"Thank you" a young girl in year seven said to Renesmey and Tara "Cathy and Emily were bullying me so bad – thank you for teaching them a lesson- maybe they will be less harsh from now on"

Renesmey smiled "We're suspended from school but when we come back we will make them stop bullying you"

As they left the school behind Tara giggled, Renesmey stared confused.

"Oh I'm sorry Renn Its just... I've wanted to do that for a long time"

Renesmey laughed in agreement.

"Your home early" Renesmey's father said as they walked through the door

"Got suspended" Renesmey muttered

"I beg your pardon?" Her dad asked

"Tara too don't worry" Renesmey said in the most untroubled voice she could manage

"May I ask why?"

"If you want" Renesmey said absent-mindedly listening for Jacob

Her Dad just looked at her and Tara "Well?"

"We got into a Fight Edward don't worry she didn't kill her" Tara said

"How bad is it?"

"Well the girl I was fighting is pretty black and blue and well Renesmey's..." Tara said trailing off

"A broken rib and head trauma!" Renesmey's' dad screamed reading her mind

"I don't want to talk about it!" Renesmey said pulling Tara up the stairs

"Trust Ed she didn't go full out," Tara said as Renesmey pulled her through the bedroom door

"Who's got a broken rib and head trauma?" Seth asked

"The girl Renn smashed up"

Jacob raised his eyebrows

"She wanted you" Renesmey muttered walking to Jacob as Tara walked to Seth

"Wanted me?" Jacob asked "Huh" he said pretending to think over the possibilities

Renesmey smacked his chest "Don't even joke about it"

Jacob laughed "I don't want any one other than you"

"Why didn't you stop her" Seth asked Tara

"Hey! I was busy busting up her friend"

"You beat some one up?" Seth asked surprised

"Yeah" Tara said waving a dismissive hand "Don't worry about it"

"Is that the reason for the scratch just under your eyebrow?" Seth asked examining her injury

"No way that git actually hurt me!" Tara said surprised

"Here" Seth Said as he moved to kiss her eyebrow "Better?"

"Mmm I'll think about it" Tara said smiling whilst she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and kissed him full on the mouth

Jacob and Renesmey Both bolted for the door for an escape route.

"No, no, no, no. I was here first," Renesmey said in protest as Jacob dragged her back from the door in an attempt to get in front of her.


	12. Chapter 11 Night out

11. Night Out

"I am _so_ bored!" Renesmey said as she fell off her bed in a failing attempted to do a headstand

"Me too" Tara said "It's too bad the guys had to turn wolf..." Tara turned looking out the window

"Whats up?"

"Its Just the War is getting so close and I can't _see_ what's going to happen, so many decisions are being changed quickly and its kind of making my head hurt when I try and decipher it"

Renesmey got up and sat next to Tara "Then don't try, I don't want you hurting your self in an attempt to help us"

"But I want to help Renn" Tara smiled

"I know that, and I know there is no way of you staying home while were fighting" Renesmey said as Tara smiled shamelessly

"So what your saying is I don't need to help anymore if I'm hurting myself because I'm going to be there anyway on the front line?" Tara beamed

"Yes" Renesmey sighed in defeat

"Yes" Tara crowed

"Let's go out tonight"

"Out?" Tara asked

"Yeah to a club, ooh lets go to swig!"

"You have to be twenty one to get into swig," Tara said

"Now your just thinking like a normal person... and are we normal?"

"Nope" Tara said happily

"So I already have a fake I.D and you can work some magick cant you?"

"Sure can- there is this one spell that I can use so I can make them think I look twenty one so they wont ask for I.D"

Renesmey Laughed and hugged Tara "You know you are my best friend, my only real first friend"

"Back at you" Tara giggled "Oh!" she gasped

"What?" Renesmey said pulling away

"What shall I wear?"

Renesmey laughed "Fashion show!"

"I'm so_ bored_!" Seth Sang

The pack was searching the grounds looking for any alien scent.

"I want to go and see Nessy"

"Shut Up! I want to see Emily as well but we got to do this y'all! Now focus" Sam Ordered

"No you shut up Sam!" Jacob ordered back, the weight of the alpha in his voice outlawed the command

"Ok, one more round then were going back" Sam sighed in defeat

"Yes" Seth crowed

"Hello?" Jacob called over ACDC, which was blearing out of the speakers

"In here" Renesmey said as the music was turned down

"What was that?" Seth asked

"ACDC- Back in black" Jacob said

Seth didn't reply he was staring at the angel like figure in the corner. Tara was stunning she had black three-inch stilettos on with a tulip shaped Boob tube dress with a little clutch bag and her hair all done up in a bun on the top of her head.

"You look..." Seth trailed off into the silence, Tara smiled- Not an ordinary smile, a smile that could melt butter and then Seth went into a frenzy, he ran a and kissed her and pulled her into a close embrace.

"You look lovely," Jacob said to Renesmey as he slid his warm hands around her waist. She was wearing a black silk mini dress with white accessories and three inch black stilettos.

"Thank you" Renesmey replied as she reached up to kiss him

"So where are we going?" Jacob asked

"We?" Renesmey cocked an eyebrow

"Oh yes I'm not letting you go out when you look like that- too many hormonal men around" he explained

"Fine you can come, were going to Swig"

"Nice" Jacob commented "Com'on Seth lets get changed" he added pulling a reluctant Seth from an equally reluctant Tara

"Where is Tara?" Alfrance asked Edward

"I don't know"

"Edward?" Bella called from the kitchen

"Yes?" Edward replied as he and Alfrance walked in

"Ness's gone too"

"But it's two in the morning! Where could they be?"

"My Tara she is still just a little girl, if something happens and her powers go poof... she..." Alfrance trailed off

Edward laid his arm over her shoulders "Don't worry, She's probably with Nessy, Jacob and Seth. They will protect her"

"When they get back…" Alfrance threatened menacingly

"I'm right there with you" Bella chimed in "In These times, they shouldn't be out there!"

"Your Right, We'll deal with them when they get in" Edward finished

Renesmey slipped off the excruciating painful stilettos when they arrived back at four in the morning.

Tara yawned "I'm beat"

"Same" Seth said, "Shall we?" He asked Tara not waiting for an answer as he scooped her up in his arms and whisked her away to bed.

"Hungry?" Renesmey asked as Jacobs's stomach rumbled

"Yes" He said smiling. The couple walked in to the kitchen and flicked on the harsh light.

They froze

"What is the meaning of this?"

Three figures stood in the kitchen. Alfrance, Edward and Bella.

Jacob shuffled like a guilty school boy "Well... um... Bells, we err went out. We needed to blow off some steam"

Renesmey's mum Bella glared at Jacob "She's still a child Jacob. Four in the morning is no hour for a child"

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are"

"And what about my Tara? Even if you think you are not a child she is!" Alfrance exclaimed

Renesmey bowed her head in shame "I'm... I'm sorry Alfrance. I-I didn't think, we were wound so tight. We _needed _something normal in our life's"

"We will never be normal. No matter how hard we try to fit in we never will." Renesmey had never heard Alfrance use such a tone and so many negative words.

"I am sorry" Renesmey whispered still staring at her bare feet.

"It's ok" Alfrance whispered now grabbing Renesmey by the shoulders "Its ok by me. Just tell me before you whisk my daughter away." and with that Alfrance made her exit.

Renesmey half glanced at her parents hoping all was forgiven. But alas grey scowls still lined their faces.

"We're not finished are we?"

"Nope" Edward said popping the 'p'

"I am sorry mum- dad, but I'm not a child anymore and you cannot boss me around and tell me off for going out with friends and my boyfriend- no matter how late I get back!"

"Your grounded miss" Bella said "I thought I could trust you to be responsible"

"I am being responsible! I'm doing what any normal twenty-six year old would do!"

"Don't use that tone with me! Now go to bed!" Bella shouted

Jacob and Renesmey ended up sleeping in the tree house that looked more like Buckingham palace because Tara and Seth had decided that their love was too much to quench and needed some 'alone time'.

"Jacob" Renesmey whispered

"Mmm"

"I love you"

"I love you too Nessy"

"I'm going to keep on saying it in case anything happens like before, I want you to know that I will always love you"

"I know Ness, do you know what the one and only think that kept me going while I was being held prisoner was?"

Renesmey Shuddered at the image "N-No"

"You" he sighed breathing in her fresh scent "It was always you"

Renesmey turned so she was facing Jacob and kissed him lightly on the mouth then pulled away, this left Jacob wanting more and on a whole new level of temptation. He kissed her back and with a slight moan in the back of his throat a frenzy began.

Renesmey opened her eyes. Her heart thumped as a figure stood over her motionless body. With a huge jolt she realised that the figure was Aro. His long jet-black hair shimmered in the wind; his papery skin looked fragile as if it could snap at any time as it was taught over his knuckles and his piercing red eyes gleamed from the darkness full of hate and wonder.

Aro opened his mouth but to Renesmey's surprise Tara's voice came out "Renn wake up! Now! Renn! Wake up!"

"What?" Renesmey said in complete dismay

This time it was just Aro's voice "I'm sorry about that Dear Renesmey, I just couldn't let that Witch interrupt."

"Witch? Tara!"

"Yes Interesting friends you have here"

"How is this possible?" Renesmey said completely ignoring Aro's last comment

"It's not just you that have interesting friends Nessy"

"You're using a vampires abilities?"

"I had this human secretary once, your parents knew her. She's called Gena"

"And she can project herself and/or anyone else into a sleeping mind?"

"Yes. A chip of the old block you've turned out to be I must say" Aro beamed "And how is Edward and Bella"

"Leave them out of it, you came to see me, so I guess there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes you smart child, I have come to make you an offer" He paused

"And?"

"Come to Italy and join my guard and I will not go to war with your family"

"And why is that supposed to convince me? We stand a better chance of winning than you do!"

"True but we have something that can make you very unhappy"

"What do you mean?" Renesmey's pulse sounded through her ears

"Right now growing inside of you is an abomination to our world"

"I-I'm. No… You're lying" Renesmey gabbled for words that just would not come

"Would I lie about some thing like this?" He asked "No. Now we have a way to torture that rodent from Italy"

"No you wouldn't! there is no way that it would be possible!" Renesmey shouted

"We would! And it is, Jane has been, how do I put this... practising"

"How is it different if I choose to come with you?" pushing the thought out that Jane could really hurt her from afar.

"We will add you and your... offspring to our histories and we shall live peacefully and we would have no need for violence"

"Can I have time to think on it?" Renesmey said lying wildly, this was one thing she didn't want to think about!

"Ovcorse, I will come and visit you tomorrow" the room fuzzed as he said it and it all went black but she was moving. No, not moving shaking. Someone was shaking her.

"Renn!"

"Nessy Darling wake up!"

"Ness?" this low voice stood out from the rest, it was the voice that sang to her, the voice she longed to hear every day, the voice that made her heart zoom as fast as helicopter blades.

"Jacob? Dad? Tara?" Renesmey whispered as she opened her eyelids that felt like they were made of lead.

"Oh thank god!" Edward exclaimed, "I could see it was Aro he has a way of getting into your dreams" he explained

"Jacob, I-I need to talk to you" She paused ignoring her father "Alone"

After Edward and Tara left, Renesmey pulled Jacob back to the bed.

"What happened in there?" Jacob asked his face lined with worry

"It was Aro, he has a new vampire accomplice that can travel into sleeping minds. He told me if I go to Italy then the war would be off,

I asked him why he thought that was going to convince me because we had the best chance at winning. And… and" She broke into a fit of sobs

Jacob pulled her tight "Shush, Shush its ok, you don't have to worry"

Renesmey re-gained control of herself "He said he had a way of making me very unhappy. I had no idea what he was on about, then he said I was carrying and abomination" She herd Jacob breath in sharply, she peered up at him through her long lashes, his face was neither happy or sad it was unreadable "Jacob?"

He cupped her chin and kissed her fiercely full on the mouth "I love you" he whispered

"Aro will torture the baby if I don't go to Italy" her hand moved to her stomach "Our baby"

"I'm not letting you go to that place" he shivered "It's a trap I know it is!"

"But our baby!"

"No were not deciding anything, were going to tell the whole family and we'll vote on it!"

'Dadadadadadadada' Renesmey's heartbeat sounded in her ears, it was the only thing that she could hear.

She could see her father explaining the situation to everybody, she could see their expressions, she could see the dust motes swirl around as everyone's breathing got faster, But she couldn't Hear it. She longed to hear it.

"So I'm calling a vote" Jacob explained shooting a quick glance at the comatose Renesmey "Edward?"

"Never. You're staying here"

"Bella?"

"Well when I was in a situation like this, and everyone would not let me go to the Voltori. I got annoyed. So my vote is yes, if Renesmey wants this then she can do it"

Jacobs face hardened "Blondie?" he looked at Rosalie

"I prefer Rose, and I agree with Bella"

"Carlisle?"

"I do not want my grandchild down there, I am sure Aro will not harm her but I can't promise everyone else wont. So, No"

Jacobs's face relaxed a bit "Emmett?"

"No way! I want a fight! You're staying here Ness!" He grinned

"Esme?"

"If it will settle the war, and Renesmey truly does want to do this then yes, she should go"

"Jasper?"

"If she wishes it"

A deep growl erupted from Jacobs's chest "Alice?"

The petite pixy like woman stood shocked "I don't know, I can't _see_" she shook her head "Tara, help?"

"Ovcorse" Tara stood for a second "ok now everyone imagine letting Renesmey go to Italy alone" she stood still

Edward and Tara breathed in sharply.

"No, she is not going!" they shouted at the same time

Renesmey had lifted her head up to see all eyes on her "What?"

"Do you want to see?" Tara asked

"Yes" she breathed, she lifted her hand to Tara's head

The images hit her like a brick wall. The big white room and Renesmey standing there before Aro, she was bigger, her belly already protruded outwards, he rested his hand lightly on her shoulder and welcomed her.

The scene changed. Renesmey was walking through tunnels they were dusty.

"Oi!" someone shouted

Renesmey turned. Jane.

"What do you want Jane" Renesmey spat her name

"I wanted to get you for dinner"

The scene changed. Renesmey was pinned down. The guard was laughing

"Whats the matter?" Jane asked, "you killed Demetri, now I'm going to kill you. It's fair play"

"What?"

"Bring in Gina and knock this thing out"

Screams erupted. Not just screams, blood-curdling-hair-standing-on-end screams

They stopped after what felt like eternity and then searing pain and crying started and a thick smell of vampire. And everything was gone.

Renesmey slowly opened her eyes "Okay so no Italy. How are we going to protect my baby from here?"

Bella smiled "I will protect you, it takes very little effort now and I can keep it around you at all times"

Renesmey hugged her mum "I love you"

"I know, and now we need to see if you really are pregnant" she said sincere

"I am. And its going to grow quickly, in the vision I looked full term"

"Oh no. Carlisle get everything ready" Edward commanded

"I'm on it"


	13. Chapter 12 What a pickle

12. What A Pickle

_'This has been the worst month of my life'_ Renesmey thought in the earnest, she lay in her room, bed bound with this huge parasite that lay inside her. Aro had persistently held Renesmey prisoner in her dreams every night since the voting.

It was draining her strength to stay awake for as long as she could and every second she could feel her strength waning.

This lack of power frustrated her and she longed to hunt for herself instead of being fed like a baby.

She had not even been able to go back to school since Tara and her suspension was lifted and Tara refused to go in without her, Renesmey's delicate patience was also waning.

She had laid in the same spot for three weeks, this baby's growing terribly fast and today Renesmey measures 40 cm in diameter and today Carlisle decides to go for a walk, alone, _With no mobile!._

_'Stupid Git'_ she thought bitterly.

Renesmey was unusually pissed off. Her super strength would be put to the test if someone didn't rip this damned thing from her.

"Jacob please find Carlisle and tell him its time" Renesmey pleaded

"Ovcorse" Jacob said as he pealed himself off the chair that he hardly moved from. He always wished to stay by her side, as he should because naturally, he got her in this mess. He has been beating himself up about this whole thing for quite some time, even Edward had to slap him to make him see sense at one point when he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Has anyone found him yet?" Jacob asked one member of a vampire posse that he hadn't bothered to learn the names of

"No, sorry Jacob" A small boy, Benjamin replied.

"No Use! This is taking too long!" Jacob Exploded "I'm going to go and look for him myself!"

"No Need" Edward called from the backdoor "I've got him"

"Good God man! While you were gallivanting around, my Ness-"

"I know Jacob calm down will you" Carlisle cut him off

The three of them walked up to Renesmey's room. "I'm Sorry Jacob you'll have to wait outside"

"But Doc!"

"No Buts, I need some space" And with that Carlisle shut him away from his world.

"Ok Ness, this may hurt a smidge" _'Carlisle had explained that because of my wonderful vampire heritage that my mother would have to perform the cutting open of the womb with her teeth and then he told me because of the venom this will hurt, quite a bit'_ Renesmey thought.

"Oh!" Renesmey sounded A slight nudge from her insides and a quick gush of warm water told her something was happening.

"Carlisle it's coming the natural way!" Bella Shouted

"Is that even possible!"

"Apparently"

"Ugh!" Renesmey's insides hurt! ' She thought because _'Auuhhh! Whats happening to me, God! I wish I had not skipped those lessons on childbirth!_ Words seemed impossible to escape her screaming lips.

"Oh my god! She's in the second stage already!" Carlisle called

"The second stage? Whats that?" Bella replied while she was fiercely gripping her withering daughters hand

"It's where the head is crowning and she's ready to push"

"Ok Ness, Grit your teeth and push real hard for me ok?" Bella whispered in her ear

"Ok" She clamped her mouth shut and pushed with all her might "GAHHHHHHH!"

"Don't stop there love, its almost out!" Carlisle called encouragingly

"Well, we will put you in labour and see how long you can push a giant head through a very muscular pelvic wall that seems all too keen on not letting this thing out of me!" She shouted back at him

"Ok, _push_!" he shouted ignoring her

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

"Ah, there we go, Hello Beautiful" Carlisle cooed

"I-I want too see." Renesmey breathed "please"

Carlisle handed her the russet coloured baby of her dreams.

"He's Beautiful" and he was, there lay in her arms a baby with russet skin, dark black hair and was the absolute spitting image of Jacob except for his eyes, he had Renesmey's eyes, Big round beautiful chocolate brown eyes, passed down from Renesmey's late grandfather Charlie swan.

"Jacob?" Carlisle called

Not a moment too soon Jacob burst through the doors, and rested his eyes on the two most important people in his world

"He's _so beautiful_" Tara exclaimed, she was thrilled when Renesmey handed her the new born and even more thrilled when Renesmey said 'this is your auntie Tara'

"Whats his name?" Rosalie chimed in, Renesmey did a mental eye-role. She was always a maternal one

"William Edward Emphiarm Black"

"Aw! That's so cute!" Tara said

"So you're going with Black Instead of Cullen?" Rosalie said, she didn't sound like she liked that idea

"Well it's my choice and were all going to be Blacks, Jacob Proposed"

The room exploded into cheers and applause.

"So what is it?" Shibbon from the Irish coven said

"Its a Baby" Renesmey said

"I know it's a baby, I mean what as in Vampire, Human Or Werewolf?"

"Well he's got our skin, And only time will tell if he becomes a werewolf or not. What an odd breed"

"Indeed" Jacob breathed in her ear

"Wait wha-" Renesmey started before she caught a quick glimpse of some one standing in the corner. Her whole world melted away from her

"Hello Renesmey"

"Hello Aro" she replied stiffly. She was standing in a black room, no windows, no doors, and no family.

Just her. And him.

"Why are you here?"

"I was just playing a game with you"

"A game?"

"Oh please tell me you have noticed how surreal this all is, how animated?"

"You mean to tell me- that this is not real?" Renesmey stuttered

"Ovcorse. You still haven't woken up from the first night I visited you"

"You mean- Jacob, William. Our family, is just- just"

"Just my imagination?" Aro offered

Renesmey nodded

"Yes" The corners of his lips twitched up into a smile and he leaned in to Renesmey like he was about to reveal a big secret "Well actually I sort of copied it"

Renesmey' vision became blurred, as she looked up through her big lashes at the most hated man in her world

"I stole your parents story"

"My- my parents?"

"Yes my love, you have just been a play thing in my mind for quite some time" He closed the distance between them once more and laid his skeletal papery-thin hands on her shoulders.

"What?" Renesmey' one track mind was wavering, clouding. She could not think clearly.

"I love you Renesmey Cullen, come to Italy and be my bride"

"_That is it!"_ Renesmey exploded, leaving Aro staggering back "_How many time's must I explain to you people? I am Jacobs, Not Nuel's, Not the guy's at schools and defiantly not yours!_" she pointed a surprisingly steady finger in his face "_And you will release me from this prison right now you son of a bitch_."

Aro's eyes were wide with wonder and excitement "and if I don't?"

"Then you're going to have alot more problems than just a battle coming your way" Her eyes burned into his. The pit of her stomach clenched in the unholy desire to rip out his throat and end this once and for all.

"As you wish." Aro said "My love"

Before Renesmey could retaliate she was suddenly flat on her back laying in the tree house, Jacobs face full of worry hung over her.

"Renesmey" he breathed a sigh of relief "I thought I had lost you"

"Lost me? What? What is going on?" she asked confused


End file.
